The Minecraftian Adventure
by copycat114
Summary: The adventure of copycat and his 6 talking wolfs. Copycat's enemy, Herobrine, is up to no good, though he never is up to good. Herobrine is having fun torturing mobs while he should be worrying alot more about copycat.
1. The Great Wave

I live in the middle of nowhere in the overworld, being kicked by monsters every time I decide to go outside to hunt at night. Yea, I'm pretty weak, for now. I plan to hit jackpot with diamonds within 2 years. 2 years because the most valuable thing I've found so far is stone. I'm ten right know and the only civilization in the universe is in the nether and I'm not going all the way to the nether just to find a bunch of people that don't care about me, AND 2 million assface monsters. Oh, I forgot to say that I used to live in the biggest village in the universe, Vermarta. The reason Vermarta was the biggest village in the universe because Vermarta had superior inventors. They were the best, until the Great Wave decided to come along. The Great Wave was… well, I don't know what the great wave is and I've been trying to figure out what it was my whole life. I figured out the Great Wave wiped the overworld when a book left over by someone in an abandoned village that was written while the Great Wave was in progress that said the Great Wave is coming to Vermarta in it but I can't show you the actual book because a creeper blew it up the day I got it. How did I survive the Great Wave? I was lost in a cave for a week so I missed the whole experience. But when I found my way out, instead of the usual grass, there was sand. Sand everywhere. So much sand you would think it was the desert. I still have no idea what the sand meant but I was ready to find out. I can't believe I didn't even mention my name yet.


	2. Talking what?

Okay, my name is copycat114, but you can call me copycat for short. I've been living on these cows and pigs that come to my house everyday just to get eaten for some reason. And there is always the same amount of pigs and cows every day. I don't know why, but it just happens. Hey, look at that wolf over there, I'm gonna have a dog! "Hey wolfie! Come here wolfie!" I said. The wolf came over and I tamed it. "I'll name you… hmmmm…. Ahhhh… I'll name you Shift!" I said. "Yeah, I like that name, Shift." Someone said. "Who said that?" I said. I looked down at the dog and it said, "I did". "What?" I said. "I Said I did" shift said in a slightly annoying voice. "No way" I said "That is boss, A talking dog!" I said. "Yeah, what do you want to do?" Said Shift.  
"Now that it is morning we should go hunting and you can have half the beef" I said. "No" shift said "One quarter?" I said. "No, three quarters" Said shift. "Yeah, right." I said. "No really, I mean it" Shift said. "No, you get half" I said. "Awwwww" Shift said.


	3. 5 more mouths to feed

When Shift and I go outside, the same cows and pigs are sitting there, waiting for me to kill them. I slay the first four pigs while shift is busy slaughtering cows. "Shift, don't eat anything yet, I have to cook it first." "Why not, I used to eat them raw with my pack." Shift asked. Shift ate it anyway. There is a rustle in the tall grass. "ugh, creepers." I said. I cut it down and 5 wolves sprint out. The one in the middle said "Give him back or face a pack of wolves!" Shift responds "No! Don't! He is good! Don't attack!" "Prove he is good." The one on the left side said. "Okay, I will! Look, he gave me free food!" Shift said in panic. The one next to the left side said "Hhhhhhmmmmm, he did, didn't he." I quickly pulled out bones and tamed them. I named them Gizmo, Shadow, Luna, Roxie and Boomer. There, a team. Time to mine. And monsters can't kick my ass while I'm mining because I've got six dogs that have my back.

* * *

I've brought my iron pick to the cave I got trapped in, and started mining. I'm pretty sure I've mining for about two hours. Apparently I was stupid enough to break a stone block above me, which caused sand to barricade the way out. And if I broke a sand block, another one fell. Just my luck.


	4. Shiny Blue

Okay, this is a very big problem. The sand is never-ending! It is going to be nighttime very soon! If only I had a diamond shovel, I read in a book that they were very fast. "uhh, copycat?" Shift said. "Wha...! Diamonds!" There were six diamonds behind me! I quickly pulled out my pick and mined. Once I finished mining, I took out a crafting table, placed it, crafted a shovel, and took out the sand. And of course, there is an assload of monsters outside. I crafted a diamond sword, and attacked, the wolves helped too. Soon, the last zombie was annihilated, and I ran back to the deserted Vermarta.  
Once I got home, I used the last three diamonds to create a pick. It's time for bed.


End file.
